Unforgettable feelings
by maddelena triste
Summary: how i imagine the scene between damon&kathrine in the next episode  the reckoning will go.


since i adore damon&kathrine together so when i saw the promo of next week`s episode and saw damon&kathrine`s kiss i couldn`t help but wonder what that scene is gonna be like .i never wrote afan fic and to be honest i never thought that i`m gonna write one either so if it`s kinda suck forgive me because writing isn`t my thing and also sorry for any mistakes english is my second you like it.

...

damon&kathrine were on the road on the mysterious road trip that kathrine wanted damon to be her crime partner in it damon was wondering where they were going because kathrine didn`t tell him till now but to be honest it doesn`t matter to him , all he wanted was to get out of mystic falls after every thing happened, his fight with caroline and his situation with alaric and most of all elena`s situation .he is wondering why he is suddenly so pissed at elena that she is trying to change him? he always played the better man for her despite this is not who he is but he did it for her any way then why now he decided that he didn`t want to play any more? may be he didn`t love her any more or may be he got sick of trying to change for her because if she is going to love him some day she should love him as he is, or may be he finally realised that he and elena never meant to be .alot of questions were running through damon`s head and he couldn`t find answers to any of them the only thing he knows now is that he is in the same car with kathrine going god knows where and he didn`t care if this is one of kathrine`s games or not then he got out of his thoughts and looked at kathrine...

"so would you mind telling me where are we going now?"damon asked raising an eye brow

kathrine looked at him and sighed,"why are you such abuzz kill damon can`t you just wait and see ?"kathrine told him in abored tone

"you know that you will have to tell me eventually since i`m the one who is driving and stuff"damon told her amused

"when i need to tell you i will tell you now can you shut up about where are we going?"

"fine ,then tell me how did you get elena`s necklace?"

"ugh ,why you want to know every thing damon?and why suddenly you like to talk so much? i think that spending too much time with barbie has ruined you i miss the days when you was doing what ever i ask you to do with out even asking why?"

damon chuckled at mentioning those days"c`mon kathrine humor me i`m trying to make a conversation here who is the buzz kill now?"

"fine, i took it from the witch", kathrine answered amused and damon noticed that she looked very proud of her self

damon looked at her surprised"bonnie!how could you even done that?

kathrine looked at him amused "wouldn`t you want to know?"

"no seriously how could you do this?"damon asked her

"well i did the same thing i do with you i pretended to be elena"kathrine answered him

"may be that works with me but bonnie how is that possible ?she is a witch a very powerful witch may i add but don`t tell her i said that then how she didn`t sensed you?damon asked her confused

"i don` t know may be because she knows that i left town so she didn`t thought that it might be me or may be she isn`t powerful any more how the hell should i know !and besides that i don`t care the only thing that matters is that i got the necklace, now can we stop that boring talking?

damon huffed before turning his head to look at the road "fine"that is all what he said.

the drive was silent for a while before damon looked at her annoyed

"i`m bored"that is all what he said

kathrine looked at him with a smile"why damon ?i thought that you like road trips?"

damon told her in abored tone"i do ,but that is when i know where i`m heading to and also when i have some one to talk to, trust me i never thought that i`m gonna say that but in that department elena is so much fun than you"

kathrine looked at him seducively"oh poor baby did i bored you,i`m so sorry let me make it up for you i can think of alot of things much interesting than talking"kathrine told him in the same seducive way.

damon looked at her amused"yeah kathrine keep dreaming like this is ever gonna happen"

kathrine raised an eye brow at him "and why is that? c`mon damon didn`t you miss me at all? besides we didn`t finish the last time we were together we can finish what we started now "

"and if you don`t remember we didn`t finish because you decided to go atotal bitch on me and tell me that you only loved my baby brother"

kathrine noticed that he looked hurted during saying those words despite his efforts to act cool"c`mon damon it`s in the past ,tell you what you can kiss me and imagine me elena i`m sure you are dying to kiss her of course not to mention the time you kissed me thinking that i was her and the other time when she kissed you when you was dying ,so you can imagine that i`m her i`m sure that the look and the straight hair will help alot"

"you realise that is so sick even for you, right?"damon asked her not believing what she asked him to do

"c`mon damon why not you can try it to know what you would feel during kissing elena besides i don`t mind"and before damon could protest or say any thing kathrine leaned on him and touched his lips with hers at first damon was shocked to even do any thing then with out even noticing he found himself opening his mouth and allowed her to deepen the kiss he was surprised that he was enjoying the kiss but what surprised him even more is that he didn`t imagine her as elena like she asked him, at the main time kathrine thoughts were the same she was enjoying the kiss so much then she rememberd that he was kissing elena not her at that thought she felt anger and jealous run through her wait a miniute why she even care if he was kissing elena or not ?she wasn`t supposed to care ,right? she loves stefan after all ,back to damon he was shocked why he was enjoying kissing kathrine knowing that she is kathrine? this can`t be true yes he used to love her for a long time but this is the same woman who faked her death to run away from him ,the woman who told him that she never loved him and only loved his brother,the woman who was going to let him die with out even blinking ,then why for god sake he enjoys kissing her? suddenly he felt angry but he wasn`t sure why he is angry? then he pulled away from her.

kathrine felt dissappointed but she tried to cover it...

"so how was it?" kathrine asked him innocently

damon didn`t know what to say ,he would look pathetic if he told her that he really kissed her not elena on the other hand he could just say that it was amazing but he didn`t want to lie about that so he just didn`t answer her and sat in silence kathrine didn`t like that and decided to force the issue.

"was it that bad?"kathrine asked him with a smirk

"shut up kathrine"damon yelled at her

kathrine was really confused now what she did made him so upset that much? "what is wrong? what happened to you ?"she asked him concerned

damon didn`t want to say any thing but he didn`t know what made him answer her any way"i`m angry because i enjoyed the kiss and the worse of it is that i didn`t thought of you as elena for asecond ,it was only you. i loved kissing you.

kathrine looked at him shocked"why?"was the only word she managed to say.

"do you blame me?i spent 145 years loving you is it so hard to believe that i still love you after all of that?"damon told her

kathrine opened her mouth to answer but to be honest she didn`t know what to say to that ?lucky for her damon cut her off before she could say any thing"don`t say any thing i know that you love stefan and it`s always gonna be stefan so don`t start with the speech again ,i think you were right it will be much better if we enjoyed the silence."then he looked at the road and started driving in silence

kathrine looked out of the car window and couldn`t help but wonder did she really loved stefan not damon?what if she chooced the wrong brother? what if she really loved damon like he loved her but she didn`t notice ?she just sat in silence wondering, may be she could figure it out soon before it`s too late and she hoped if it was damon who she loves that she could find a way to make him forgive her for all what she did to him and all the pain she caused him..


End file.
